Pure Amusement
by thecheesiestcheese
Summary: Beca gets dragged along to the amusement park by Stacie. Let's just say the tiny brunette wishes she could dig her own grave.


**Here's another one-shot!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the Pitch Perfect franchise**

Beca groaned. 'Why did I agree to this?'

"You know, I still don't know why you came, if you didn't want to."

Beca looked over at the tall brunette who was smirking. "You know exactly why," Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Noticing the line moving, the short brunette moves with the crowd, arms crossed, brow set in a scowl.

"Hey! I saved you from hearing Amy wrestle another crocodile," shrugged the leggy brunette.

Beca threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"You were the one who introduced them to each other Stacie! You knew exactly what you were doing!" She glared at Stacie. "You planned this."

Stacie pouted. "Oh come on Bec-aaa," the tall brunette drawled.

"I really wanted to have a fun day out and what better way to do that, but by spending time with my best friend and riding rollercoasters?" Stacie locked eyes with the shorter brunette, seeing a smile starting to force its way through.

Smiling herself, Stacie throws her arm around the grumpy brunette's shoulder, pulling her into her side. "You know you love our times together," Stacie cooed. "No one can resist the Hunter," she continues, gesturing towards her crotch area.

Beca cringes, "Gross. Keep the Hunter away from me," Beca says, trying to get out of the other brunette's grasp.

Stacie gasps mockingly, her hand on her forehead acting faint, "Beca, you wound me! How will I ever live with you knowing you dissed the Hunter?"

Glancing around, Beca makes eye contact with several people who seemed a little too interested in their conversation.

Rolling her eyes, Beca grumbles, arms crossing again, "Will you stop talking about the Hunter? People are starting to stare."

"Fine, I'll stop talking about the Hunter, IF you promise to ride two more rides with me," Stacie responds, moving a few more steps up in line, never breaking eye contact with her friend.

Beca sighs. "Add a paid meal by you and we have a deal," she says holding out her hand.

Stacie grabs onto the outstretched hand. "Deal."

Letting go, the duo focuses towards the front of the line, talking about their plans for the coming week. Several minutes later, they finally reach the entrance to the ride.

"If we have to wait this long for the next few rides, I'm turning that paid meal into two. This is a nightmare," Beca complains as she hands her ticket to the attendant.

Stacie simply shrugs, not seeing a huge deal about it.

The two girls are ushered forward to the open seats, only to run into a problem.

There were two seats open, but they were in two separate carts.

"Un-fuckinbelievable,"Beca mutters.

Looking back, she sees Stacie mouth 'sorry', then looks at the attendant, only to be met with a slight cringe.

"I'm sorry, but these were the only two seats left, unless you want to wait for the next ride."

Beca shakes her head, "No, I'm done with waiting in line. Let's just get this over with."

Grumbling, the two brunettes split up heading to their designated spots.

Reaching her seat, Beca climbs in, not paying any attention to the person next to her.

Still in a foul mood, she struggles with getting her safety belt on, only for her mood to quickly change to a small panic once she hears the announcement that they were about to take off. In her slight haste to click in the belt, she hears a giggle.

Snapping out of her growing panic, she looks over to see bright blue eyes staring back at her. Face growing hot from embarrassment, Beca concentrates back on her belt.

A throat clears.

"Would you like some help?"

Beca snaps her head back to the person beside her.

"Um, uh, actually, yeah, I do," she softly mutters resigning to her fate, feeling her face growing hotter by the second.

Her seat partner let's out a soft laugh that sounds like music to Beca's ears.

Hearing a 'click', the brunette looks down to see her seatbelt fastened. "There you go! You're all ready now!" Looking over to her seat partner, Beca's breath hitches.

While she was in full panic mode, Beca didn't really look too closely to her surroundings. What greats her eyes is a head full of red curls and bright blue eyes which looked like she could drown in them forever.

'Oh dear god, I just made a fool of myself,' she thinks, mentally shaking her head.

Seeing that the woman beside her was still looking at her, she realizes she still hadn't said anything.

Face growing warm once again, she stutters, " T-thanks. I definitely know how to buckle a seatbelt. Buckles really aren't that hard. Not at all. It was just twisted and-" Beca stops, realizing she was rambling, and instantly cringes.

"Right. Sorry. I'm rambling. Anyways, thank you," Beca finishes while looking anywhere, but at the redhead, wishing the seat would swallow her whole and save her from the embarrassment.

She hears a soft 'Your welcome' in reply.

The coaster finally starts moving after feeling like the ride would never begin.

As they make it to the top of the first hill in the tracks, Beca's knuckles turn white gripping hard to the bar in front of down towards her 'doom', the short brunette sees a nightmare full of twists and turns.

Before she can even fully process it, the train rapidly descends, careening down into multiple loops and twists.

Finally reaching a lull in the tracks, Beca is able to breathe, blowing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Taking a chance, she looks over at the woman sitting beside her.

The redhead had a full blown smile and her eyes seemed to be brighter, full of excitement.

Before she knew it, Beca was roughly pulled out of her stupor due to a sharp turn in the tracks. Not being prepared, the brunette wasn't able to grab onto the bar before she collides with woman beside her, smacking head against head.

Groaning and also feeling slightly nauseous due to the coaster, Beca is still able to quickly grab onto the bar in front of her, using one hand to hold her head.

"Holy shit, that hurt," the tiny brunette mumbles.

She risks a quick glance over to see the redhead rubbing the side of her own head.

Grimacing, Beca shouts, "Sorry! I didn't mean to hit your head! I wasn't prepared!"

The redhead looks over at Beca, slight confusion in her eyes.

The brunette takes a quick glance in front of them, noticing another drop quickly approaching. Still feeling nauseous, Beca grips the bar again and closes her eyes.

She realizes that she didn't say anything to the redhead...again.

The words rush out before she can stop herself, "I said I'm sorry! I didn't see the turn and wasn't prepared to hold on! I didn't mean to hit your head, I mean, who would want to ruin such a beautiful face with a smile that could light up a room and eyes as b-!" Beca slowly trails off and opens her eyes.

She notices three very important things.

She was shouting.

Her hand was holding onto another.

And they were no longer moving.

The brunette takes in her surroundings to see that they made it back to the station and were the only two still in their car.

Beca was mortified.

Beyond mortified.

Not only was she shouting when it wasn't necessary in front of the redhead, but she seemed to have accidentally grabbed the woman's hand in a panic on the last drop.

She quickly removes her hand nervously shifting her eyes, only to realize she still has to get out of the car to let the redhead through.

Struggling with her seatbelt again, Beca is finally able to get unbuckled and scrambles out of the car, letting the woman out.

Wringing her hands, the brunette, not wanting to risk another embarrassing moment, quickly makes her way over to Stacie, who looks like she was never going to let Beca live this down.

As the two girls make it through the exit, Beca immediately walks to the nearest bench, needing to catch her breath.

Stacie makes her way over, a smirk playing on her lips. "So-"

"Don't."

Stacie stops.

"Don't say a word."

The tall brunette just shrugs and sits down by Beca, knowing there will be time later to tease the shorter brunette.

Seeing Stacie take out her phone, Beca closes her eyes, putting an arm around her stomach.

"I could really go for some water," she groans, feeling slightly sick to her stomach.

She hears Stacie acknowledge with a 'hm'.

Leaning forward on the bench, Beca bends over, hoping for the slight nauseous feeling to go away.

She feels a cool water bottle against her hand.

Thinking nothing of it, she opens her eyes expecting Stacie to be holding out a bottle for her. However, her eyes widen and her heart beats a little faster. It was the woman who she shared the car with.

The woman smiles, her nose slightly crinkling.

"Hi! You looked like you could use some water the way you seemed to book it out of there," the redhead says handing the bottle to Beca.

"I'm Chloe by the way!"

Beca takes the bottle looking grateful.

Gaining courage, she makes eye contact.

"Uh, t-thanks. I'm Beca."

Clearing her throat, Beca gestures to her head, "Uh, sorry for the whole head incident. I was kind of distracted and didn't prepare for the turn," she explains, taking a few drinks of water, sighing in relief.

"That's alright!" Chloe beams.

"I mean, that wasn't really the type of connection I was expecting with a pretty woman...but it still worked." The redhead laughs winking at Beca.

At the same time Beca was taking a long drink only to end up coughing and spitting out the water, water slightly dribbling down her chin. Her face turning bright red.

Oh yes, Stacie was _definitely_ not going to let her live this one down anytime soon.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-thecheesiestcheese**


End file.
